


a collection of things once of Adrestia

by ShinjiShazaki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edeleth week 2019, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiShazaki/pseuds/ShinjiShazaki
Summary: Prompts for Edelth week 2019, since I couldn't resist having fun with prompts.





	1. snow day

There weren’t many things Byleth knew to do in or with snow, aside from manage it in a camp or hunker against it on the road. Standing outside the palace in Enbarr, she stared up into the white and gray sky, blinking when snowflakes landed on her eyelashes. It was remarkably brisk, the occasional gust of wind biting at her nose and ears. She thought to go back inside to the pot of tea she’d brewed, but a sound from the courtyard below drew her attention.

Caspar and Ferdinand had embroiled themselves in a snowball fight, with the intent to draw in the others as they watched. Though Sylvain and Felix joined in without too much fuss, Bernadetta ran for the nearest door with a panicked squeal. Petra joined the fray when a snowball went flying by Dorothea’s head, shouting what could have been a war cry as she scooped up massive handfuls of snow.

“And all that despite Brigid never getting snow, as far as I’ve heard.”

Byleth turned as Edelgard came up next to her. A heavy cloak was around her shoulders, and she opened her arms to offer it to share. Byleth thought a moment before taking the cloak entirely, draping it around herself, and stepping behind Edelgard to wrap her arms and the cloak around her.

“You are not my tactician for nothing, Professor,” Edelgard chuckled, relaxing into her arms.

Byleth hummed tunelessly, holding Edelgard close. She asked, “You don’t want to go down there, do you?”

“Not at all. I’ve no desire to get that cold and wet when it’s taken so long to get our quarters warmed up properly.” She tilted her head to peer at something. “They’re going to hit Hubert eventually and they’ll suffer for it.”

“_He_ won’t participate, will he?”

“No, not in a snowball fight.” She laughed and said, “He’d find other ways to make them pay. He hates being cold and wet even more than I do.”

“Did you have a lot of snowball fights when you were young?” Byleth asked. “Before things happened?”

“With my siblings?” When Byleth nodded, nuzzling against her head, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “We had them when it snowed, yes. The littlest of us at the time would sit out and make snow animals. Rabbits and cats and dogs, however skillfully we could at that age.” Her smile was rueful when she said, “I would’ve liked to have a snowball fight with them when I was a little older. I think I could’ve done well, even against my older brothers.”

“You could’ve,” Byleth murmured. “You’d win, probably.”

“As I am now? Of course.”

Byleth smirked. “Don’t make that sound like a challenge, your majesty.”

“The _challenge_, my love, is for you to come back inside with me and stop staring up into this dreadful snowfall. I won’t have you catch cold because you were curious.” She tugged on Byleth’s hands, leading her back inside and closing the doors firmly behind them. Sighing, she said, “I can only imagine how many people are going to catch cold from this today.”

“We won’t, thanks to you,” said Byleth. She smiled when Edelgard kissed her, and she laughed when Edelgard put her hands down over her frigid ears.

“I swear, if you must go out in weather like this again, please dress yourself properly,” Edelgard said. “Your ears look as though they hurt.”

“Only a little. My hair was doing all right keeping them warm.”

“Even your hair is defeated by some things, Byleth.” She kissed her again. “And it seems snow is one such thing.” She kissed her a third time, and against her lips murmured, “Are your ears the only place that need warming?”

“No,” Byleth said frankly, and she pulled Edelgard to sit in her lap. “I can name other cold spots on me, El.”

“Then tell me, my love, and I will be glad to warm them.”


	2. pillow

Of the many things in life Edelgard had doubted she would ever be used to, being someone or something’s pillow was close to the top of the list. The strays at the monastery had been friendly, but they never moved to claim her lap as they did with other students. For years there had been no one who dared to claim enough familiarity to take her lap as a pillow, and even in the waning days of the way the one she would have allowed it to did not request it.

Once the war was over and done with, though, Byleth had taken almost every opportunity to settle her head in Edelgard’s lap and drift off to sleep. Edelgard could not and did not begrudge her for it, as it was always in deference to her work. As the work lessened and the empire began to run itself more efficiently, Byleth would pull her away to some secluded dark corner to rest, the two of them talking about idle thoughts and dreams with Byleth resting her head in Edelgard’s lap.

A dream they spoke of more and more as the first year after the war passed was that of having children. It grew clearer with each passing week, each day, until they had settled on things in the summer. The fall and the winter came and went, and the spring brought with it a girl they named Adelaide. She was quiet, brown hair wild as Byleth’s as it grew in, and only ever settled for a proper nap if Edelgard was holding her.

“You silly girl,” Edelgard said one afternoon, taking Adelaide from her crib as she whimpered. She slowly paced the room, humming sweetly, and only paused when Byleth crept into the room. Chuckling, she quietly said, “She’s still awake, my love, but your caution is appreciated.”

“I’m going to figure out how to get her to sleep,” Byleth said. “You need your rest, too.”

“I’m _fine_, Byleth,” Edelgard said with a smile. “I don’t mind that she needs me now. I’m happier that she does, honestly.” She tilted her head to kiss Adelaide’s brow as she started to settle against her shoulder. “There you are, my dear.”

“El,” Byleth said, “I have an idea. Come with me.” She led Edelgard out of the nursery, but only went as far as their bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed, holding out her hands and saying, “Let me have her and you go and lie down.”

“Byleth—”

“I won’t take her somewhere else, I promise. But let me have her and go lie down.”

“I’ll assume the strategy you’ve come up with is sound,” Edelgard said, gently passing Adelaide to her. She lingered a moment to watch Byleth deftly tuck hair back from Adelaide’s face to kiss her brow sweetly, moving to lay down in the middle of their bed. She let out a faint, helpless laugh when Adelaide whimpered again.

“I know,” Byleth crooned, shifting to move along the bed on her knees. Grace was in her hands as she pulled pillows down from the top of the bed while holding Adelaide perfectly steady. Only when a pillow was beneath Edelgard’s head did she give Adelaide to her, and she quickly settled on her side with Adelaide between them.

“Addy,” Byleth murmured, “does this help?”

Within moments, Adelaide stopped fussing. She settled and soon fell asleep, head tilted toward Byleth’s chest.

“I thought that might help,” Byleth whispered, reaching to tangle her fingers in Edelgard’s hair.

“‘That’ being what?”

“My heartbeat,” she said, tapping her chest with her free hand. “You relax when you hear it, so I thought it’d help her, too.”

“You know us both too well already, my love,” Edelgard murmured, relaxing into the bed. Though she made to pat Adelaide’s chest in time with her own heartbeat, she quickly fell asleep.

“That I do,” Byleth chuckled, and she draped an arm over the both of them before closing her eyes to sleep.


	3. learning

Given that she came into the monastery as an unknown, there was nothing to do with Byleth Eisner but to learn about her. Everyone made an attempt to cajole her closer, but only Edelgard managed to draw her attention and tempt her enough to take lead of the Black Eagles house. From there, most all the students in the house plied Byleth for information on her interests, on things she found disdainful.

Again, only Edelgard managed to learn things of even minor significance. She was there during the tea session Byleth tried a piece of dark chocolate for the first time in her life, and she marveled at the blissful expression on Byleth’s face as she savored it. When Byleth spoke about fishing, Edelgard sat and listened because she did not expect such impassioned knowledge from someone who looked so passive. Most every day was something new about their professor, whether it was her opinion on certain foods or even the weather.

(she never asked what had gone through her mind when her father died)  
(she couldn’t bear to learn that)

Learning that Byleth supported her when it seemed sure she would cut her down was enough to wind her, nearly send her to her knees. She was sent to her knees, desperately tearing through rubble, when she learned Byleth had vanished during the battle at Garreg Mach.

For five years, Edelgard did not seek to learn anything new about her professor. She held on to one theory as fact and would hear nothing that could counter it. She held on to it, taking it with her back to the Goddess Tower five years later.

(learning that Byleth had always meant to walk with her was almost enough to send her to her knees once more)  
(there was nothing that could compare to her luck that Byleth kept her on her feet when she kissed her)

With the war over and the crest stone shattered, every day brought with it something new to learn. There were so many new variations to Byleth’s expressions, everything vibrant and clear. Edelgard learned how bright her laugh could be, how fiercely she could embrace her when the mood struck and they were away from prying eyes.

She learned the weight of Byleth’s ring on her finger, how comforting it was through all her meetings with ministers, nobles, and commoners alike. She learned the weight of Byleth’s gaze, what each subtle difference in her expression meant for when they could finally take time to themselves. Even her voice, she learned the weight of, how it carried through a room and cut through prattle in a way only she herself could match.

(when she learned Byleth had returned from the north of Hresvelg safe and successful and accepting the post of lord regent, it gave her greater peace of mind than anything had in years)

Learning that they could finally pass the empire onto waiting, capable hands made them both turn to each other, sitting by and drinking tea. Byleth stood, eyes widening, and Edelgard sat with her legs gone numb. Hubert smiled at them both, set a report on the table between them, and bowed before showing himself out. They turned back to each other, both starting to smile.

And that evening when they’d left each other satisfied, they began to talk of dreams they’d never told another soul, but were finally in reach.

(Edelgard was certain Byleth would make a wonderful mother, however long it would take both of them to learn how to manage it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spot the references (and tiniest mini preview) to The Nature of Falling and the piece immediately preceding this! I am contemplating things now from this piece and the "pillow" prompt.


	4. crush

It was unbecoming for the heir apparent to the Adrestian Empire to have something as common as a crush on anyone, and so Edelgard never had one. She looked at no one, did not acknowledge anyone’s interest in her, and swept any kind of longing glance aimed at her aside to never be regarded.

When Byleth came crashing into her life, she did not have a crush on her. She was an interesting person, certainly intelligent and talented enough to lead the Black Eagles. There was no denying she was pretty; most everyone in the monastery acknowledged it. But after several days watching her during lessons, Edelgard was convinced “pretty” was inaccurate.

“She is _terribly_ pretty, Edie,” Dorothea said while they worked together in the stables. “If she wasn’t so good at lecturing us, it would be distracting.”

“Beautiful,” Edelgard said offhandedly, brushing a horse.

“Come again?”

“It’s more accurate to say she’s beautiful,” Edelgard said. “‘Pretty’ is what you say about a young girl. ‘Beautiful’ is the right word for a woman like her.”

“_Edie_!” Dorothea laughed. “How forward of you!”

“Wha—I’m not being _forward_ about anything! I’m being accurate in how I describe someone!”

“So you say,” Dorothea chuckled, and she would say no more to Edelgard’s protestations.

It left her more flustered than she cared to admit, and as if cursed she became overly aware of Byleth in the next lecture. Every gesture seemed uniquely graceful, the mild curve of her smile entrancing. It was her smile that helped her manage to focus, all in the hope that positive results in her coursework would earn her a brighter smile.

————

“Edelgard?”

She jumped, so focused on her book in the sunlight on a Sunday that she had not heard someone approaching. Looking up revealed Byleth, standing before her, and her mouth went dry.

“Yes, Professor?” she said, closing her book. “I apologize if you were waiting for a reply.”

“I only said your name once,” said Byleth. “I wanted to know if you’d like to have tea with me.”

Her heart immediately jumped into her throat, nearly forcing her to speak quickly. She swallowed it back down, cleared her throat quietly, and said, “I would love to, Professor.”

“Good. I want your opinion on the sweets I bought with the tea.”

“I’d be glad to,” she said, standing from the bench she sat on. She followed Byleth to the secluded part of the monastery’s gardens they always went to for tea, unable to keep herself from smiling all the while. They spoke of nothing of importance, idly chatting and letting the stray cats wander their way in and out of their laps.

“So this is _dark_ chocolate, the merchant said,” Byleth said, holding up a piece of chocolate.

“Have you never had it, Professor?” Edelgard asked, stroking a cat that was rubbing against her legs.

“I buy sweets based on if I’ve never tried them before,” Byleth said. “Or when I know someone will like them with tea.”

“Then you must have had a very deprived childhood,” Edelgard chuckled. “You’ve bought such a wide variety of sweets that you’ve managed to satisfy all of us in some way.” She jumped, quickly saying, “Satisfy a sweet tooth.”

“I know,” Byleth said, and she popped the chocolate into her mouth. She sat by as the chocolate melted in her mouth, and bit by bit bliss began to spread on her face. She hummed quietly and swallowed.

“Have you tried this before?” she asked. “It’s really good.”

“I have,” Edelgard said, struggling not to laugh, “but I’d love a piece if you’re willing to share, Professor.”

“Just with you,” Byleth said, passing the plate of chocolates to Edelgard.

As she took a piece of chocolate to eat, Edelgard knew down to her bones that she had a crush on Byleth Eisner, and she was unsure of what to do with it. She told herself tea sessions would be enough until she left the academy and Byleth behind, and she knew down to her bones that it wouldn’t be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really couldn't resist writing Edelgard being useless with a crush.


	5. insomnia

When they first began sharing a bed, Byleth would wake in the middle of the night and find herself relatively alone. Edelgard would not be lying next to her, curled up and asleep, but would instead be sitting a small distance away, curled up and reading.

“El?” Byleth said the fifth time she found Edelgard awake, voice scratchy from sleep. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, my love,” Edelgard said as she closed her book around her thumb. “Why do you ask?”

Byleth blinked at her. She looked about, blinking several more times, and said, “It’s the middle of the night. Why’re you up reading again?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Edelgard said simply, no bitterness in her voice. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t,” Byleth said, hiding a yawn in her hand, “but…El, come here.”

Edelgard set her book aside and moved to lie down next to Byleth. A startled noise left her when Byleth rolled her over and pulled her close, her back to Byleth’s chest.

“We’re going to lay here until you go to sleep again,” Byleth said, words blurring together with sleepiness. “You have a long day tomorrow, you told me that.”

“I do, but honestly, I’m all right.”

“You’re going to sleep.”

Edelgard hummed a laugh. “How belligerent you are when you’re tired, my love.”

“El.”

“All right, all right, I’ll be quiet and try to sleep.”

“Don’t try,” Byleth mumbled, nuzzling against Edelgard’s hair. “Just sleep.”

“Tell me a story.”

Byleth went still. She lifted her head, peered blearily at Edelgard, and said, “What?”

“Tell me a story and I’ll go to sleep.”

“Wha—El, I don’t know bedtime stories.”

“Then tell me a story of when you were little.”

Some of the drowsiness left her. She lifted herself on her elbow to look at Edelgard’s face, asking, “Are you really okay?”

Edelgard looked down. At length, her voice tiny and soft, she said, “I woke hearing my siblings screaming for me. I couldn’t move to reach for you—I couldn’t move.”

Byleth pulled her close, holding her steady as she wept against her shoulder. She hummed quietly as Edelgard’s breath hitched, patting her back as her hands shook.

“So a story from when I was little,” she said.

“Byleth, that—that’s not necessary,” Edelgard hiccuped.

“Maybe,” said Byleth. “But maybe it’ll help. Do you want to hear about the first time I remember seeing a horse and riding on one?”

“Yes please,” she whispered, hiding her face in Byleth’s chest.

“The first time I remember seeing a horse was when I was probably five years old. I wasn’t big for my age, so I remember it scaring me a little.”

“It’s hard to imagine _you_ scared of a horse,” Edelgard said with a weak laugh.

“It was bigger than anything I knew at that point. Then my father picked me up and put me in the saddle with him. Back then, it was the highest spot I’d ever been, and being able to see the tops of people’s heads was like turning the world upside down.”

“I remember that feeling. It was magical, being so tall so suddenly.”

“We were on a war horse, so we were even higher than a horse you might’ve ridden on then,” said Byleth. “He made the horse trot around to let me see what riding was like, but then I didn’t want to get down for almost half an hour.”

“You had a stubborn streak back into your childhood, my love,” Edelgard said, and her voice was beginning to grow faint.

“I did. But it’s okay. You’re okay, too.” She combed Edelgard’s hair with her fingers, slowly and gently, until Edelgard had gone limp with sleep.

Still slow, still gentle, she tucked the covers in around herself and Edelgard to keep them both steady and warm. Byleth stayed awake to wait for another night terror until she no longer could, and they managed to stay asleep until dawn. When dawn came, Edelgard woke Byleth with kisses and kept her in bed for a long while after.


	6. I'm yours / marriage

In her heart of hearts, Edelgard von Hresvelg had never thought she would see a day where she would be married to someone. She would not allow a political marriage, before or after her ascension to Adrestia’s throne, but could not imagine who she would fall in love with to marry otherwise.

(_“I love you, El.”_)

Meeting Byleth Eisner was like being struck by lightning: a sudden, tremendous change that ebbed into a life that seemed as normal as any other. She was beautiful, cunning, and just foolish enough to be charming. Edelgard had no chance to avoid developing a crush on her, but had no belief it would go anywhere beyond something one-sided.

(_“El, look at this. Dorothea showed me these embroidery patterns and said you could have them on your dress. Do you like them?”_)

Starting a war with Byleth at her side had been nothing short of miraculous, and she’d felt every bit as confident and assured as she’d never dreamed of. Losing her for five years chipped away at the deepest part of her until she could barely stand the thought of the word “professor.” It still remained the fourth word from her mouth when she saw Byleth again.

(_“You talked about having children before. Is that still something you want to do? Because…I’d like that, too.”_)

When the war was done and they were finally the victors Edelgard had only ever hoped to be, Byleth gave her the platinum ring. It left her breathless, speechless, and needing to kiss her over and over until the day turned to night. She accepted it, and said “yes” multiple times when Byleth asked if she would marry her the next morning.

(_“You mean it? You’ll marry me?”_)

The first of Byleth’s truest smiles came after Edelgard’s repeated answers, and she very nearly got out of bed to pick her up. Edelgard kept her where she was with kisses, the two of them laughing.

(_“El, once everything is resolved, let’s get married. And talk about kids again.”_)

It seemed the simplest thing to plan a wedding, but an empire only has one emperor and an imperial wedding could never be simple. Still, Edelgard gladly put up with the planning and the chatter and the arguments, content to go over things with Byleth when they were granted a moment of quiet to themselves.

(_“I love you, El. I’m yours—I’ve always been yours.”_

_“And I have always been yours, my love.”_)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly late and slightly cheat-y with a combo piece, but I reserve the right to write a larger marriage/wedding pieces for The Nature of Falling. :)


End file.
